Insurance products, particularly automotive insurance, have become tailored to providing coverage more fitting to modern living habits. However, available technology has not always kept pace. More and more commerce is being done over the Internet, and even using mobile devices. Camera phones, smart phones, cell phones with texting and multimedia messaging ability, lightweight laptops, and so-called “nettop” devices allow for a reduced need to actually be present in order to communicate. Documents, photos, and other communications can be submitted from virtually anywhere. Many digital cameras also provide enhanced data with digital photos, such as global positioning system (GPS) coordinates.
Specific to the field of insurance is the need to accurately and efficiently verify facts related to claims and coverage. Economies of scale and improved efficiencies could be obtained from not actually having to physically inspect damaged property (e.g., automobiles or homes) when a claim arises. In the context of automobile insurance, simply avoiding physically sending a claims agent or adjuster to do a simple odometer reading or verify that the claim is legitimate could be a worthwhile goal—particularly as energy prices continue to increase. What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above and related issues.